bobstewartfandomcom-20200214-history
Blankety Blanks
Blankety Blanks was a very short-lived daytime game show about solving puzzles and puns. Keep in mind that this should not be confused with the different-formatted Australian game show of the same name hosted by Graham Kennedy, Daryl Somers and Shane Bourne respectively. Game Format Two teams are composed of a celebrity and a contestant attempted to solve puzzles and fill-in "Blankety Blanks" in the form of puns. For Example, the Blankety Blank response to "When Richard Nixon spilled the coffee on Gerald Ford's lap, he said "________ _____" would be "Pardon Me!" At the start of each game, a category and keyword within a puzzle was revealed. The puzzle had numbers 1-6 that each hid a clue to that puzzle, with each clue being offered one half of a statement. Cullen then pulled out a card from a rotating wheel of 100 situated next to him and placed it into an electronic reader, which chose at random one of the four players and a point value from 100-1000 in 10-point increments. The chosen player (either the contestant or the celebrity) picked a number and the associated clue was revealed. Unlike some celebrity-civilian games of the period, the celebrity or contestant could not assist his or her partner playing at the moment. A correct answer won the team the designated money amount, but an incorret answer or no answer at all resulted in the game continuning, with Cullen selecting another card. Play cotinued until the puzzle was solved, at which point the team who solved the puzzle attempted to turn points into money by solving the Blankety Blank. In thiis part of the game, the celebrity and the contestant were allowed to work together. Each correct Blankety Blank solve gave the opposing team a strike, with three strikes eliminating a contestant from the game. If a team failed to solve the Blankety Blank , no Strikes were given and the point value in-playw was held team solved another puzzle. Starting with the fourth week , the point values ranged from 100-750, and any points earned from solving a puzzle accumulated in a team's bank. Solving a Blankety Blank doubled the points in the teams bank. The first team to reach 2,500 points won that total score in cash and continued as champion. Throughout the series run, champions could win up to $30,000. Trivia The theme song to this show was later reused on Double Talk. The theme song used for the show's 1974 pilot would later be used on Get Rich Quick! Merchandise No known merchandise was made. Photos Press Pics blanketyset.jpg blank.jpg blank1.jpg blanketyblanks.JPG Print Ads Picture-088.jpg BlanketyBlanks.JPG Production Slate bblankslate.jpg Tickets February 10, 1975.png|Pilot tapings. June 06, 1975.png Episode Status The show is believed to have been destroyed as per network practices. The pilot and and the premiere are the only known episodes to exist. See also: Blankety Blanks/Episode Guide Video Links Blankety Blanks @ Game Show Utopia Blankety Blanks @ Game Shows '75 Blankety Blanks @ The Bill Cullen Home Page Category:Game Shows A-M Category:ABC Daytime Category:1975 Premiere Category:1975 Ending